The specific aims of this study are to determine the effectiveness of metoclopramide compared to placebo in the establishment and continuation of lactation in mothers of preterm infants, evaluate the milk composition, specifically protein concentration, total nitrogen and lactoferrin, with and without metoclopramide use and evaluate mother's satisfaction with her breastfeeding comparing metoclopramide and placebo groups.